


Look but never touch

by FanFiction_Artist_Prototype



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Family tradition, Attempted Murder, Bonds Beyond Time, Budo would do anything for Ayano, F/M, Traditions, Unrequited Love, Yandere, based on fanart, reincarnation sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFiction_Artist_Prototype/pseuds/FanFiction_Artist_Prototype
Summary: The Matsua's and the Aishi's have always been intertwined.The Aishi's are the hunters, the thieves, the killers. The Matsua's are the protectors, the guardians, the constant.Budo Matsua is a year older than Ayano Aishi, and yet from the day he met Ayano he's known that his job is to make sure she's as happy as she can be while she's emotionless, to make sure she's protected, to make sure that once she finds her one true love that she gets them. Because he's known from the day he met Ayano that his purpose in life is to make her complete, even if he himself can't do that.The only problem is, while the Aishi are cursed to never feel until they find love, the Matsua's are cursed to always fall in love with their charge.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is based off of these two artworks by Koumi-senpai on deviantart:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/koumi-senpai/art/You-will-not-kill-me-691131634
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/koumi-senpai/art/late-80s-656540178

_"Aishi-sama... your plan... how may I assist you?"_

_"Please, make sure that my prey does not escape Matsua-chan. Can you do that for me?"_

_"Of course, Aishi-sama."_

* * *

  _"Are you sure this is the way you want to go?"_

_"Are you questioning me, Matsua-kun?"_

_"Of course not, I just don't want you to get hurt."_

_"That's where you come in."_

* * *

  _"You won't run?"_

_"Why would I?"_

_"I just killed someone in front of you, and I **know** you've seen me with at least one of my other corpses. You're supposed to be the hero type  ~~R̨͏e̵͢͡͏̛d̴͘͞a̶̕͢c̨t̨̛͢͠ȩ̛͘͞d̸̸̛͘~~ why aren't you stopping me?"_

_"You know I couldn't hurt you like that, don't you Ryoba?"_

_"I know that ~~R̨͏e̵͢͡͏̛d̴͘͞a̶̕͢c̨t̨̛͢͠ȩ̛͘͞d̸̸̛͘~~ you're always so good to me that way aren't you??"_

* * *

  **The Matsua's and the Aishi's have always been intertwined.**

**The Aishi's are the hunters, the thieves, the killers. The Matsua's are the protectors, the guardians, the constant in the others life.**

**Budo Matsua is a year older than Ayano Aishi, and yet from the day he met Ayano he's known that his job is to make sure she's as happy as she can be while she's emotionless, to make sure she's protected, to make sure that once she finds her one true love that she gets them. Because he's known from the day he met Ayano that his purpose in life is to make her complete, even if he himself can't do that.**

**The only problem is, while the Aishi are cursed to never feel until they find love, the Matsua's are cursed to always fall in love with their charge.**

* * *

"Aya-chan?"

"Hmm?" the girl's voice was disinterested, as usual, but Budo was well aware that something had changed within her. Maybe it was this new warmth that seemed to ebb from her, like she'd finally started having a body temperature, maybe it was the fact that rather than concrete slabs her eyes now looked like rain clouds at their bursting point- full of life and potential. Maybe it was the fact that for once, Ayano's smile ( _fake, plastic, disheartening smile)_ looked real.

It might of just been the fact that for Ayano Aishi's sixteen years of living Budo had been at her side for every second of it and so to him, the difference was massive.

"Did you meet  _the one?"_

He bit his tongue once the question was out of his mouth. If she said yes, if she fell victim to the curse of her bloodline, then Budo would have to go through with the promise his family had made generations ago. To help their Aishi charge achieve the object of their affections, to help them be happy, to help them feel. And he wants nothing more than for Ayano to be happy, wants nothing more than for her to  _feel_ but not at the expense of others lives.

But he knows even if he wasn't aware of his place in the world and his tie in to this universes existence he would do anything for Ayano in a heartbeat; that's why when she answers he keeps his jaw fastened shut, to not let any of the scepticism out.

"Yes."

And he can't help but feel guilty then for his moment of scepticism, because the emotions in that one word, are overwhelming. They're genuine and they're stark and new and painful. Unlike anything Ayano's ever done before. He'd day dreamed about the day Ayano would finally feel emotions- in most of those imaginations it was him she realised she was in love with- but it can't compare to the rush of his own emotions as he realises she can finally be 'normal' now.

"What's his name?" they cross the street for the final time, finally making it onto their road, and the sakura blossoms decide dramatic irony is their mood. He knows this because when Ayano looks at him, eyes holding the actual universe in them, with love dripping from her lips he can't help but feel that the romanticism is lost on Ayano, because as she speaks the name of her 'one true love' with that look on her face Budo feels the most in love he has in a long time; "Taro Yamada."

The mushy, lovey-dovey feelings are gone in an instant when she says his name. They are instantly replaced with misplaced anger and rightful concern.

 _'Why him?'_ He thinks,  _'Why did she have to fall for the most oblivious, most sort out person in the school?'_ He doesn't say any of that out loud, because Ayano continues.

"He's a third year and he's just so.... so kind and caring and I just... I just  _ **feel**_ for the first time Budo and it's... I don't even know. I don't know what this emotion is but I enjoy it."

And with something as heartfelt as that coming out of his best friend, how is he supposed to deny her now? How is he supposed to try and reason with her- try to prove to her that going up to her and saying 'Hi! I'm Ayano Aishi, from the year below, would you like to be friends?' will work so much better than stalking him and hurting others. The simple answer is, he isn't.

"If you need any help, you know to ask don't you Aya-chan?"

Her eyes change then, not universe holding anymore - but still constellations, and he feels melancholy like he's lost a good friend. "Budo, you wouldn't try and come between Senpai and I would you?"

The shrill feeling of primitive fear that shoots up his spine is both foreign and yet intimately familiar. It's the feeling he got whenever his Aunt Ryoba looked at him when they were younger and he would hug and hold hands with Ayano all the time, coddling her because he didn't quite understand her condition properly. It's never been directed at him from Ayano though, and it scares him to think she see's him as a threat. Because, after all, his whole purpose in life it make her happy.

His feelings don't matter, _how he wishes they did_ , and his opinions don't matter, _he still holds hope that he can still change her mind_ , so to think she would see him as a threat is preposterous to him. Alien, even.

"Why would I do that?" He stops, and she stops too, he notices that yet again the atmosphere is ironic because they're in front of the park gate that he always used to say looked like a wedding arch, "Aya, you **know** that my **_entire lif_** _ **e**_ is dedicated to **your** happiness. You do know that, don't you?"

They stare at each other for a few seconds, it feels like hours but he knows that's impossible so he disregards that thought immediately, and it's only when Ayano lets out a... a laugh that his shoulders relax, "Of course I know Budo. I was just making sure. You know how important Taro-Senpai is to me. Sorry for worrying you."

The words make him want to throw up, because he's seeing his aunt. His mentally twisted, wrong, disgusting aunt and he doesn't want Ayano to turn out like her. If what his father says is true, then Ayano is just like Ryoba when she was younger, so that means that he can change her right? He can make sure Ayano doesn't turn into a twisted copy of herself.

"It's alright, let's get you home."

They continued then, silence over taking them for the next few minutes. When they reached Ayano's door he wished her goodnight, turned and made his way to his own house, slamming the door accidentally behind him. When the door was closed, his knees started to give out on him and he slid down the door to the floor. He had to hold a hand over his mouth to keep the bile down.

_**'She was going to kill me.'** _

 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Unknown:  I saw you stalking an underclassmen this week** _

_**What? I wasn't.** _

_**Unknown: Ayano Aishi. If you don't want everybody to know you're a stalker you'll do as I say** _

_**You're information's outdated Info-chan. Ayano and I know each other.** _

_**Unknown: Oh? I didn't know that knowing someone constituted stalking Budo-san.** _

_**You're in contact with Aya, why don't you ask her why I was following her. She knows.** _

_**Unknown: I don't know what you're talking about.** _

_**You tried to blackmail her, and now she's going to get rid of Osana for you** _

_**Unknown: I should of expected that Ayano would tell her lap dog.** _

_**I'm not her lap dog Info-chan. Now what do you want?** _

_**Unknown: You are her lap dog, all you do is follow her around like a lovesick puppy. And I will be in contact Budo-san, if I require your services.** _

_**[Message could not send due to INVALID number]** _

 

****Budo dug his tooth into his lip, holding in an agitated noise, as he looked at his phone once more before turning it off and shoving it into his bag. He'd known something like this would happen after Ayano had shown him the texts between herself and the anonymous 'Info-chan' the school myth and resident pervert apparently.

They were supposedly the stereotypical character in every prison movie where, for the right price, they could get you anything you wanted or needed. Apparently Info-chan's prices were of the... risque variety. He'd made Ayano promise him that if she needed something, tell him, and he'd get it because he wasn't about to have her ruin her reputation because some weirdo wanted indecent images.

"You're early."

He looked up, zoning back in, to hear Ayano's front door lock behind her as she exited. Nodding he fell into step beside her as they began the walk to school.

"I got a few messages from your _friend_. She seems nice."

"Info-chan isn't supposed to be nice Budo." Ayano seemed to realise her mistake as she backtracked, "That was sarcasm, I need to learn to tell the difference... what if Senpai likes sarcastic wit? What if he **_has_** sarcastic wit? If I don't get Senpai's jokes he'll find me annoying and if he finds me annoying-"

"Ayano, breath."

The girl snapped out of her spiral, breath wheezy as she finally got air back into her system. He'd found recently that the girl had developed a habit of mumbling and going into a small breakdown if she noticed something about herself she didn't think her 'senpai' would like. It made him a little bit ill to think Ayano was willing to create an entirely new her based solely on Taro's likes and dislikes. 

He understood his duty, but that didn't mean he had to agree with all of it.

"Budo...how do you know when you're happy."

He kept his gaze forward, finally spotting students from their school up ahead. He looked to the side quickly, to make sure Ayano hadn't drifted into her mind too much and found her gaze focused and blank as she stared forward. He followed her line of sight and quietly 'tched' when he saw her staring at Taro Yamada and Osana Najimi. The girl was loud, not loud enough that he could distinguish what she was saying but loud enough, and seemed to be almost teasing Taro... or was berating him?

From the little he'd seen of the girl he couldn't be truly sure of her feelings towards Taro. Did she truly romantically like him? Or did she have some kind of brother-complex where she felt she had to be like Taro's big sister to make sure he got through the day?

"Well, the fact that you think this feeling might be happiness points to the fact that it might be happiness. When did you feel it?"

"Last night, when I was thinking of the easiest way to get rid of Osana-chan. I found a few ways that I wouldn't get caught..."

_'Of course.'_ He swallowed the bile, reminding himself that it was his duty. His emotions didn't matter.  _'Get it together Budo! This is for Aya, you should be prepared to do anything for her.'_

"That's more excitement but... I think you may be on the right track."

* * *

**_Info-chan: Not going to follow your master?_ **

**_I'm not Ayano's pet._ **

**_Info-chan: I did some research of your family lines._ **

**_What about our families?_ **

_**Info-chan: How long have the Matsua's been accomplices? I managed to trace both your families back to 1852.** _

_**So?** _

_**Info-chan: So, your families have been close since before that I imagine. And where ever an Aishi goes death follows, and so does a Matsua.** _

_**What are you getting at?** _

_**Info-chan: Answer the question already Budo-san. How long have the Matsua's been accomplices?** _

_**The answers in the question isn't it Info-chan?** _

_**Info-chan: Always then. Tell me, do you get off on murder or are you the same as Ayano? Are you pretending like her?** _

_**You wouldn't understand.** _

_**Info-chan: Then let me. I thrive on information Budo-san, let me know all the details and I can help you.** _

_**And what would you be able to help me with?** _

_**Info-chan: Ayano seems to be considering only murderous options in regards to Osana-chan. You and I both know what that will do to Taro Yamada's mental state.** _

_**...** _

_**Go on.** _

_**Info-chan: If you tell me the information I want to know, I will do what I can as her provider and of course, as her dear consultant, to steer her away from outright murder.** _

_**How do I know you won't go back on your word?** _

_**Info-chan: How do you know Ayano won't decide you're a threat and just kill you?** _

_**Info-chan: I'll be in my club room when you have your answer.** _

_**[Message could not send due to INVALID number]** _


End file.
